Clair de lune
by Oblivioneclipse
Summary: Snapshots of the relationship between two of the anamolies: Number IX and the little witch-child. Pairing is Demyx x Naminé.


Title: Clair�de lune (Moonlight)

Inspiration: 1sentence challenge -�theme set Gamma

Comments: Inspired by a few Zemyx fics, some internal squabbling with Hammy and a few other things. Demyx is love and Naminé is much love. More friendship love than actual romance, though sometimes it borders on romance. I have the slightest feeling it gets repetitive, but anyways, enjoy.

* * *

_001. Ring_

Demyx summons his sitar from out of nowhere, and she watches with wide eyes as a ring of water appears; she's never seen anything quite like it before.

_002. Hero_

"Good morning, little princess, I'll be your hero for today," is the first thing he says when he first meets her; he sweeps a silly bow and grins when she bursts into quiet laughter.

_003. Memory_

He is curious to see what Naminé draws in her sketchpad but he refrains from snatching it away (even though he can); those are her memories and he doesn't want to be _just like the others_.

_004. Box_

"Look," he exclaims happily and lifts the lid of the wooden box; tinkling music fills the room and her eyes light up with astonishment.

_005. Run_

Demyx runs into her room one day, slightly frantic and very guilty-looking, and pleads with her not to give him away before hiding in her closet; Naminé shakes her head when Axel storms into her room, drenched and demanding to know if "that fool Demyx" has gone her way.

_006. Hurricane_

His anger would be swift and deadly, raging like the rain that lashes at the windowpanes; she's thankful that no one's ever managed to make him angry enough to snap completely.

_007. Wings_

Demyx shakes his head when Naminé says that he is free to come and go as he pleases; she doesn't understand that in the end, he's just as trapped as she is.

_008. Cold_

From the window she can see his back; his shoulders are shaking uncontrollably and she knows it's not because of the chilly air.

_009. Red_

Demyx picks up her red pencil and tosses it carelessly into the air before her horrified eyes; he catches it with a flourish and offers the pencil to her, but not before he presents her with a new box of pencil-crayons.

_010. Drink_

He always adds too much water to the drinks he makes, Naminé thinks, as she slowly sips the iced tea in her glass.

_011. Midnight_

The sound of Demyx's sitar drifts under her door and Naminé slowly relaxes, letting the music lull her back into a dreamless slumber.

_012. Temptation_

Naminé gives into temptation sometimes and laughs along with Demyx; she likes feeling like a child, even if only for a brief, stolen moment in time.

_013. View_

He paints her pictures of sun-scorched deserts and mythical worlds under the sea, filling in the details with his animated movements and lyrical voice.

_014. Music_

Naminé hums along softly to his music when she's not paying attention; Demyx hears and he thinks there might be warm glow in the empty place where his heart should be.

_015. Silk_

He runs his hand through her cornflower-yellow hair, black leather stark against the light strands; it slides through his fingers like water, water that he has no control over.

_016. Cover_

Naminé quickly hides the drawing she is working on when Demyx peers over her shoulder; she can't catch his smile on the paper, nor can she find the right colours for him.

_017. Promise_

"Stay with me," she pleads and he relents when he sees her terrified eyes; Naminé wakes in the half-light of the not-morning and finds him awake, sleep tugging at his warm eyes.

_018. Dream_

Naminé feels the touch of ghostly hands in her hair and she shivers as if struck by a wave of icy water; it can't be all in her head, not when tears come unbidden to her eyes.

_019. Candle_

She lights a small candle and sets it in the window, hoping (yet afraid to hope) he'll see the light from wherever he is and find his way home.

_020. Talent_

Her hands fall heavily onto her lap as he storms out of the room abruptly; she really has no talent in dealing with people.

_021. Silence_

DEmyx sits and watches while she scribbles away with her head down; the words are all in the silences between the scritch-stratch of lead on paper and sporadic bursts of quiet humming.

_022. Journey_

It's usually the prince who goes far, far away, but he finds himself waving goodbye as she is led away to the other castle.

_023. Fire_

Demyx's element is water, cool and peaceful, but she knows, somewhere, there's a fire burning inside.

_024. Strength_

He pulls her down the hallway and Naminé is surprised at the strength of his grip when she tries to break free.

_025. Mask_

Demyx lets out a shuddering breath and gives her a shaky half-smile; "it's raining," he says and Naminé plays along, knowing full well that his hands are shaking and the rain is washing the tell-tale tears from his eyes.

_026. Ice_

She is their ice princess, with her snowy-white dress and crystal-blue eyes, and he's afraid of what might happen if she gets too close to the sun; will she melt and lose everything that makes her non-self Naminé?

_027. Fall_

He brings for her a handful of autumn leaves, crimson-hued and crisp from the cool air, and watches with amusement as she covers a page with splashes of red-gold.

_028. Forgotten_

His hands shake slightly and move of their own accord when he tucks her into bed, while memories of a time long, long ago flash before his eyes.

_029. Dance_

Demyx laughs happily at Naminé's surprised gasp and spins her around the room; it's not quite a dance but it's close enough.

_030. Body_

She clutches the front of his coat and cries soundlessly; he is not quite sure what he's supposed to do and settles for holding her shoulders, hands petting her awkwardly on the back.

_031. Sacred_

Her eyes widen and her fingers tremble slightly as they roam over the starfish's rough exterior; Naminé puts down the dried object carefully, carefully, and reaches slowly for another crayon.

_032. Farewells_

Demyx panics as his sitar vanishes in a spray of water, clutching his hands to his head as the inevitable arrives; he drops to his knees and screams out a plea for more time, because he's not ready to go, not when he hasn't said goodbye yet.

_033. World_

She knows so little about the outside world, but finds she doesn't mind too much when he's eagerly pulling her along, anxious for the next lesson to begin.

_034. Formal_

Demyx asks her clumsily if he may kiss her and she blushes crimson and sputters wordlessly when he presses a light kiss against her forehead.

_035. Fever_

"Naminé, don't you ever learn," a familiar voice says softly, and she feels a cool hand on her burning forehead; when the fever breaks and she is able to sit up again, she wonders if it was all a dream.

_036. Laugh_

The sound of his laughter is more common than not, and Naminé finds herself listening for it when she stops hearing it one day.

_037. Lies_

She looks at him sadly, her eyes dark and unreadable, and all he wants to do is to put back the light, but all he's got to offer is half-truths and empty melodies.

_038. Forever_

Naminé stares out at a vast expanse of sea and—like Demyx must have done so many times before—watches as the waves roll in and out, endlessly yet never entirely repetitive.

_039. Overwhelmed_

There's too much darkness, seeping into his pores and pulling him down, and he's about to give up when he sees a tiny spark of light; maybe, just maybe, there's still hope left.

_040. Whisper_

He presses as finger to his lips and leans over to whisper in her ear, not noticing the heat blossoming across her cheeks.

_041. Wait_

Demyx crosses his arms and hums good-naturedly when she cries out to give her more time; he is pleasantly surprised when she allows him to open his eyes.

_042. Talk_

He surprises her with a sudden embrace from behind, long arms wrapping around her thin shoulders; she touches his arm wordlessly and lets him rest his head against her neck.

_043. Search_

Naminé covers her ears as the music grows increasingly frenetic and she can almost hear Demyx growling in frustration; she knows what he's trying to find, but knows as well as he does that it's impossible for people like them.

_044. Hope_

"We're not all destined to fade into the darkness," Demyx says, propping her chin up with a gloved finger and he smiles when she rubs at her eyes; much later, she recalls his words and thinks, maybe he was right.

_045. Eclipse_

He whips out his hand brusquely and points accusingly at the brown-haired hero before him; he doesn't need reminding about something he hasn't forgotten.

_046. Gravity_

Demyx folds a small paper crane from a stolen page and tosses it at her; Naminé watches as it flies through the air before succumbs to the force of gravity.

_047. Highway_

He leaves the castle and finds himself looking back towards her window, even though there's nothing to look at; there won't be anyone waiting for him and it's not like he's not going to return anyways. 

_048. Unknown_

Naminé looks back over her shoulder sometimes, when she feels like she's being watched; there is nothing behind her when she turns around, just a flicker of something fleeing like the receding tide.

_049. Lock_

He tries the handle on the door and presses his ear to the wood when he finds it locked; he could portal in, but decides against it when he hears quiet sobs.

_050. Breathe_

It's not something that's necessary for a Nobody but the simple action is what reminds them that they're _not dead yet_, he says and watches as her lips curve into a small smile; her small hand is feather-light on his chest, rising and falling with every breath he takes.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated. 


End file.
